Chapter 13
Overview The chapter opens with the band preparing to perform. The crowd doesn't know who they are and aren't sure about whether they'll like their music. As the band starts performing, Koyuki is very nervous, but feels that he's never been more exhilarated in his life. After the performance, Koyuki feels that he was the reason the crowd didn't like them. Maho tries to reassure him that he's wrong. Maho notices that Koyuki is wearing the guitar pick necklace she gave him and asks him about it. Koyuki explains to her that he always wears it. Maho blushes and laughs nervously. Later on, Chiba, Ryusuke, and Taira are discussing a new song Ryusuke wrote. Although it is a good song, Taira is concerned that Chiba's voice doesn't fit the song. Koyuki speaks up and asks to sing the song. The band is a little shocked, but agree to let him try singing it at the next practice session. Koyuki begins singing and the band is amazed by how good he is. The rest of the band members declare Koyuki and Saku as official band members and decide that the 'chemistry' between the five band members will be what sets them apart from other bands. After that, the band starts practicing rigorously. Later on at school, Koyuki and Saku are talking about Dying Breed's newest single. They head to the music room, where Koyuki picks up a guitar and Saku selects some maracas and they start to play the song. Hyodo and his friends enter the room, interrupting them. Koyuki and Saku evacuate the room, leaving Hyodo to contemplate that they could play such a difficult song. Hyodo wonders if the rumors he's heard that Saku and Koyuki are playing live with a band are true. Later on, while Koyuki is working at Mr. Saitou's, he asks Mr. Saitou to watch one of Beck's shows so that he can see him sing. Mr. Saitou says he has no interest in modern music and shows him a full schedule. Koyuki manages to convince Mr. Saitou to come when he tells him that Momoko will be attending the show. On his way to play at the show, Koyuki bumps into Rikiya. Rikiya tells Koyuki that Hyodo told him that he was in a band. He starts bullying Koyuki, but when he grabs Koyuki's guitar pick necklace, Koyuki shouts at him. This causes Rikiya to rip the necklace off of his neck and to crush the guitar pick. Koyuki, who has had enough of being bullied, starts fighting with Rikiya. It's clear that Koyuki is heavily out matched. At that moment, Chiba and Maho appear. As Chiba faces off with Rikiya, Maho explains to Koyuki that Chiba used to be bullied when he was younger. At first Chiba underestimates Rikiya and is easily overpowered. However, when the rest of the band arrives, Chiba uses the distraction to get the upper hand. Maho explains to Koyuki that Chiba is skilled at karate, while Chiba defeats Rikiya. As Rikiya lifts his head up from the ground, he recognizes Ryusuke and tells him that he's a big fan of his. After Rikiya leaves, Koyuki shows Maho what happened to the guitar pick. Maho takes it from him and throws it away. She tells Koyuki that she'll get him something from Eddie the next time she sees him. The band then sets off for their show. The chapter ends with the news that Dying Breed is coming to Japan. Category:Chapters